reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
United Forces of Africa
The United Forces of Africa (or the UFA) is a regiment operated by the Allied Nations which is in charge of dealing with terrorist threats in North and South regions of Africa. Whilst being a combat unit which is working along side with peacekeepers from the Company of Liberty and Allied Nations in securing territorial peace, they are in charge of keeping watch on several parts of African areas and ensuring peace across the continent is secured; the United Forces of Africa was formed in response to the Libyan Civil Uprising. Background After decisions by several states in North and South Africa, the founding of an allience was a good idea to help eachother to deal with any terrorist threats and to ensure no civil wars brew up. After the Libyan Civil Uprising which involved Libya's armed forces and terrorist opposition 2011, Leading to USA Intervention with the Global Liberation Army supporting Libya's military against the terrorist aggression. Africa decided to meet various leaders and dictators of various parts of the continent, along with USA Officers and GLA Leaders to discuss how they can prevent anything like this from happening again. In 2013, the Allied Nations and state leaders and dictators of Africa met up to organise an allience which proved to become a good idea, therefore the United Forces of Africa led by Andrew Mandela of the North sector and Nelson Botha of the South was founded to organise self defensive operations and patrols. During the First Eurasian Conflict, Andrew and Nelson decided to place the continent after Osuma Deathstrike caused the Global Liberation Army to turn on the USA's forces and any of their former allies, causing the UFA to full guard after sightings terror cells being found in the continent, Andrew operated his Northern guard sector from Tripoli in Libya with Nelson operating southern defensive counter attack lines and airborne patrols in Kenya. Fierce fighting have been reported by the Allied Nations leading to United States Marine Corps Forces landing to assist the United Forces of Africa, this move proved successful by UFA officials and their commanders; By the end of 2025, prior to the GLA's defeat, the USA Withdrawn their forces from Africa; this allow the UFA to begin ousting the enemy within every corner and restoring Africa. During April 2030, the United Forces of Africa decided to be part with the Allied Nation's Company of Liberty EU peacekeeping sector, But prior to the Second Eurasian Conflict, Andew Mandela was reported assassinated by a pair of GLA Separatist Theron Snipers, hired by an Unknown Terrorist Cell operating in Europe and in parts of Africa, planting the Northern division of the UFA on a panic, but due to being assisted by the Company of Liberty the faction decided to take Andrew's place until a leader of the Northern UFA Sector can be selected by UFA Commanders and Nelson Botha. Until now in 2031, the United Forces of Africa have been fielded by Nelson Botha; until now that the UFA is part of the Company of Liberty along with the Eurasian Commonwealth being part of the peace keeper force, Nelson vowed to find every last GLRF soldier and stronghold in Africa and destroy them with justice and prejudice. Infantry All-thou small infantry forces have been selected by Andrew Mandela and Nelson Botha, the UFA's forces have been deployed with Uzis, Bolt-Action Rifles, Semi-Automatic Rifles and Rocket Launchers. All-thou they are mostly strong hearted and willing to take on terrorist forces with their bare hands, these infantry utilise their weapons to the best of their capabilities in homeland defence. Vehicles Supplied by the United States and Company of Liberty forces to assist the United Forces of Africa to deal with the GLRF threats, their vehicles in the battalions are equipped with state-of-the-art technology like night vision sights and flashbang launchers. They also have the Tiger I tank from World War II in their fleet, giving them some big punch, thought the tank is obsolete since after World War II. Aircraft Mostly small in numbers, the UFA utilised their very own version of Russia's Hind during the foundation of the continental forces to allow both sides of Africa to deal with the GLRF insurgency, they also have a small utility helicopter transporting infantry and scouting areas for various purposes on the battlefield. Buildings Behind the Scenes *The United Forces of Africa is an inspiration of the Allied Nations and the Soviet Union from Westwood's Red Alert and Red Alert 2. *Founding as a joint force for dealing with enemy threats on the battlefield, the UFA is a joint task force which currently occupy Continental Africa within the North and South. Category:Factions Category:Minor Factions